To Fall in Love with a Weapon
by Major Zazu Fangirl
Summary: KOS-MOSchaos. My weird little version of the KOS-MOS recharging scene. My first Xenosaga fanfic, enjoy! RR


To Fall in Love with a Weapon  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Xenosaga. *hits you with a wet sponge*  
  
I just felt the need to write a KOS-MOS/chaos fic, understood!?  
  
This is just MY version of the scene where KOS-MOS is recharging on the Elsa, I am SO creative. ;_;  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
KOS-MOS was motionless, sound asleep in her metal casket, not a single sound emitting from her cold lips. At first glance, the average person would think she was dead. She wasn't breathing, she had no need to. KOS-MOS just lied there, in her deep slumber, a futuristic Sleeping Beauty.  
  
chaos stood at the door, his slender body hidden in the darkness, admiring the crimson-eyed angel from a distance. Her pale skin showed traces of blue from the light gently glowing above her, and the silvery metals of her armor shimmered beautifully. As well, the blue light shined on her hair, creating a gorgeous cerulean luster.  
  
chaos thought KOS-MOS was perfect.  
  
He walked up beside her. Having KOS-MOS, this perfect, beautiful angel so close to him, had to be a gift from the heavens. chaos put his hand on her shoulder, and softly traced his fingers down her arm. KOS-MOS's skin was actually very soft, smooth, just like a baby's skin. Although given the appearance of an 18-year-old, KOS-MOS probably wasn't that old at all. It probably didn't matter anyways. Younger androids wouldn't have smoother skin than older ones...  
  
Still, her skin felt just like delicate silk against chaos's fingertips. For a moment, he wondered how it would feel against his lips. chaos felt the urge to lean over and simply rid himself of those wonders. But he had control over himself, so he had no need to do that.  
  
"So we finally meet," while still looking at her closed eyes, chaos put his hand on top of KOS-MOS's. With little grip, he held it up and held it with both hands. He pressed her palm against his cheek, being so careful with her arm. Like a fragile porcelain doll that would shatter so easily. chaos knew this would feel so much better if she would do this by herself. But since he knew she never would, he had to do this himself.  
  
To fall in love with someone so quickly, and she wasn't even human. She was a weapon...  
  
How would it feel... to fall in love with a weapon?  
  
KOS-MOS had such long, slender fingers. Would anyone ever notice the small things, like this? KOS-MOS was an android, the only things people would ever notice were probably her weapons. Not many people would know, or care about, the simple beauty of her fingers.  
  
chaos just treasured the sheer simplicity of this moment, "I want to talk to you so badly... but even if you listened... would you understand?"  
  
There was no answer, of course. But even though he wasn't expecting an answer, the silence still hurt chaos. He put her hand back down next to her side delicately, trying to put it in the exact spot it had been when he came in.  
  
He moved KOS-MOS's bangs away from her closed eyes and then put his hand on her cheek, as he did with her hand. With his other hand placed down firmly on the side of the maintenance bed, he bent down and allow his lips to brush gently against hers. It formed into long, affectionate kiss. It ridded chaos of saying anything at all, perhaps this summed up exactly what he was feeling.  
  
KOS-MOS's lips were so cold, they felt... lifeless, almost. But it didn't matter to him, nothing mattered to him at this moment, not a thing.  
  
Ending this was the hardest thing chaos ever had to do, if he was given the chance, he would never have let it ended.  
  
He smiled, "That will be our little secret, kay?"  
  
Still leaning over, chaos stared at her lovingly, almost like a mother looking over her newborn child, "... Good night."  
  
He got up, looked at her for a few seconds, and left smiling.  
  
*** A few hours later ***  
  
chaos was on his way to the bridge, as he had been called by the captain. He stretched his arms and yawned, perhaps after he got out of the bridge he would go to sleep. It was getting late, after all.  
  
"chaos," a voice came from behind him, the monotone, emotionless voice could only belong to one person on the ship.  
  
"Oh, hey, KOS-MOS, you're done recharging?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes."  
  
There was an awkard (at least for chaos) silence. He cleared his throat, "Is something wrong KOS-MOS?"  
  
"My indicators have indicated that while I was recharging, an estimated 3 hours 11 minutes and 48.4 seconds ago your lips may have come in contact with mine," no emotion was in her face, but somehow you could tell she was a little... confused, "Can you confirm this?"  
  
chaos didn't say a word, he had no clue anything of her's functioned while she was recharging.  
  
He tried to say something, but what was he supposed to say!?  
  
KOS-MOS put her hand on his cheek, the soft skin of her palms and fingers felt wonderful against his face. It did feel better... much better... for her to do this herself.  
  
chaos put his hand atop KOS-MOS's and smiled. Perhaps... KOS-MOS smiled too... it was too hard to tell. It didn't matter, nothing mattered, not a single thing.  
  
Only chaos could really describe what it was like... to fall in love with a weapon...  
  
It was as beautiful as the "weapon" he fell in love with.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
So, did'ya like it? I think it turned out pretty good. It's my first Xenosaga fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. No flames, CREATIVE CRITISICM is welcomed, I just wanna know if it was good. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
KOS-MOS/chaos forever!  
  
Buh-bye  
  
MZF 


End file.
